C'est la roulette, la loterie, tu choisis pas
by Empty Corpse
Summary: song-fic sur Loterie de Fauve : Mathieu, sa jeunesse, ses débuts, ses tourments.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à vous, chers pandas de l'ombre !**

 **Cette song-fic, j'ai mis plusieurs mois à l'écrire (je l'ai commencée le 9 Août, il y a eu une pause puis je l'ai reprise) et elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, j'y ai mis pas mal de … ''moi''.**

 **Elle est corrigée entièrement et intégralement par mes soins même si je remercie beaucoup mon ami BeauChaton pour ses conseils avisés et sa lecture minutieuse de chaque brouillon ainsi que pour son avis éclairé sur ce qui a failli être la fin mais s'est avéré être articulé différemment.**

 **Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur Loterie de fauve (que je vous recommande. D'ailleurs je vous recommande tout Fauve hein.) J'ai un peu arrangé les paroles comme ça m'arrangeait, elles sont dans l'ordre mais j'en ai supprimé certains passages et répété d'autres.**

 **Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, les paroles sont à Fauve, les Personnages à Mathieu Sommet, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça : juste vos commentaires !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **De ma fenêtre je vois les élèves du lycée Rodin qui sortent de cours en poussant des cris de joie  
Les garçons paradent, ils ont l'air pleins de sève et les leggings des filles serrent leurs jambes et leurs fesses encore fermes **

Doucement, Mathieu s'éveilla. Il s'étira en faisant attention à ne pas déranger son chaton et s'installa à sa fenêtre où les rues grouillaient déjà, cheminant odeurs, couleurs et sons, bruits de conversations.

 **J'aurais bien aimé connaître le lycée public, apprendre la vie au bon moment, être à l'aise, un peu couillu et effronté, faire ma puberté dans les temps  
Piquer des trucs dans les supermarchés, perdre mon pucelage tôt, me prendre des droites et en donner quelques-unes en retour, sans m'écraser**

La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux, il s'en souvenait bien.

Plus jeune, à l'époque du lycée, il avait sévèrement dégusté. S'il avait fallu comparer avec ses personnalités à l'époque il était plus Geek que Patron.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du visage de ces trois abrutis qui s'amusaient chaque jour à faire en sorte que sa journée soit pire que celle d'avant.

Ce gars un peu trop parfait, corps d'athlète, longs cheveux blonds en arrière, battit comme un dieu grec mais rien dans le cerveau. Les filles étaient folles de lui évidemment. Son ''second'' était, au niveau physique, plutôt à l'image du Mathieu de l'époque : Pâle, maigre, pas musclé pour un sous, les cheveux coupés très courts et grisâtres, aussi intelligent que son meneur. Et le dernier. Ou plutôt la dernière. Une fille un peu paumée, garçon manqué, cheveux aux épaules, brune, un peu ronde, toujours habillée en jogging, plus intelligente que les deux autres réunis, jamais de maquillage, la peau sèche et blanche. La sœur du grand blond. Désaimée. Trop jeune. Trop fragile. Elle n'y était pour rien, elle suivait, c'est tout.

 **Mais ça a pas été le cas, non, loin de là, moi j'étais plutôt de ceux qui rasent les murs, qui font pas de vagues, un genre de grenade**

Ce trio l'avait suivi les trois années de son lycée. Trois années fatigantes autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Mathieu n'était qu'un ado un peu différent parce qu'il aimait Internet, parce que les nouvelles technologies, les derniers jeux produits par Bethesda, Nintendo ou CD Project. Il était ce petit Geek aux yeux bleus un peu trop mignon que les filles ne regardaient pas parce qu'il parlait de chose dont personne ne pouvait comprendre le sens à part son peu d'amis. Entre eux ils discutaient de ''Cooldown'' de ''farmer les monstres de l'Est dans le dernier DJ de World Of Warcraft''.

Chaque fois que la bande arrivait à accoster Mathieu seul, il savait qu'il allait devoir payer. Donner son argent, son téléphone fraîchement acheté à nouveau suite au précédant vol ou tout simplement payer de son corps, les laisser le frapper, lui cracher dessus pour avoir osé être seul et sur leur passage. Le prix dépendait de leur humeur certainement.

Chaque jour, toujours plus, la haine, la rancœur et l'envie de vengeance s'accumulaient dans son cœur. Parfois il se prenait à rêver d'être plus fort, plus robuste, plus grand. D'être quelqu'un d'autre, un homme un peu sombre qui serait capable de se défendre seul, capable de mettre la raclée qu'il méritait à ce grand blond et à son équipe.

 **Un gentil petit collabo coincé du cul et peureux comme y a pas, qui fait tout bien comme on lui demande, qui se lève tôt, se couche tôt et travaille quand il faut**

Mais il était plus Geek que Patron, alors il se taisait, les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, leur donnait son téléphone, son argent, son corps sans broncher. Ses notes étaient à la hauteur de l'espérance de ses parents qui ne voyaient pas les bleus qu'il ramenait chaque soir, qui ne voyaient pas que toutes les deux semaines il avait un téléphone différent : Caprice d'ado !

Peu à peu, cet homme sombre qu'il rêvait d'être prenait forme dans son esprit. Il était comme lui, même taille, même corps peu musculeux, même yeux d'un bleu océan à la différence que lui portait des lunettes de soleil pour dissimuler la fragilité qui perçait dans son regard, un beau costume noir qui donnait une impression de puissance et de grandeur, une voix rauque, agressive, perverse et surtout il avait une arme à sa ceinture, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il puisse se défendre en toute situation…

Le soir, Mathieu se couchait tôt pour laisser à son corps le temps de récupérer des maltraitances de la journée et pour le préparer à celles du lendemain. Il s'allongeait sur son lit et rêvait à cet homme vêtu de noir qui était un peu lui, un peu un autre. Cet homme qui s'en sortait, lui, lorsque quelqu'un venait lui chercher des ennuis. Il était devenu une sorte de confident pour l'adolescent, Mathieu lui disait tout mentalement, lui confiait ses problèmes, ses doutes, ses douleurs et l'autre jurait qu'il le protègerait, il jurait qu'un jour il serait là et que tout irai mieux.

 **Mes parents m'ont pas forcé, j'ai fait ça tout seul comme un grand, puis je me suis obstiné, durant des années, forcément ça a fini par me jouer des tours**

Heureusement, le lycée n'avait duré que trois ans, Mathieu avait décroché son BAC haut la main et s'était enfui de cet enfer. Au bout de la deuxième année, ses parents avaient commencé à se poser des questions sur l'apparition fréquente de bleus à divers endroits sur le corps de leur fils et lui en avaient parlé. Il leur avait tout raconté, les maltraitances, les vols, les humiliations. Ils avaient proposé de porter plainte, d'aller voir son proviseur, de rencontrer les parents de ces trois faquins mais Mathieu avait tout refusé. Il voulait en finir lui-même. Mais il n'avait rien osé faire jusqu'au bout…

Peu de temps après, la deuxième semaine de ses vacances longtemps attendues, il s'était éveillé un matin et croyait être en plein rêve : L'homme sombre, tout habillé de noir, un peu comme une partie de lui mais pas vraiment, était là. Il était juste là, assis sur le lit, face à la fenêtre à tout juste une longueur de bras du visage de l'ado. Un rayon de soleil avait été capté par la crosse de son arme sans cran d'arrêt glissée dans sa ceinture.

Il avait eu beau secouer la tête, se pincer ou penser très fort qu'il rêvait, il était visiblement éveillé.

''Salut gamin. Je t'avais promis que je viendrai non ?''

Sa voix… cette voix rauque qu'il lui avait donné la nuit où il n'avait pas réussi à dormir à cause de l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars.

''C'est pas le moment de te relâcher petit, tu t'imagines que c'est enfin fini ? Qu'ils vont te lâcher maintenant ? Désoler mais c'est pas comme ça la vie. La vie c'est dur, bien plus qu'on ne peut te le laisser croire.''

L'homme semblait sérieux. Il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait.

 **Depuis j'essaie de faire avec, j'essaie de faire dévier le sillon, ce sera pas facile, non, heureusement je suis pas seul pour faire taire la voix qui me répète…**

Doucement, Mathieu reprenait sa vie en main, il avait appelé cet homme ''Le Patron'' parce que c'était ce qu'il était : son Patron. Il dirigeait sa vie, il lui apprenait à être plus fort, à ne plus se laisser marcher dessus. Ils se confrontaient régulièrement car l'homme de ténèbres n'avait pas un caractère facile, parfois ils en venaient aux mains et Mathieu perdait à chaque fois car c'était comme ça qu'il avait créé le Patron : bien plus fort que lui, capable de se battre et de gagner.

Au fil de ces batailles, l'ado aux yeux bleu avait gagné en résistance, son corps prenait du muscle et son esprit s'aiguisait, il savait répondre aux piques acides, il savait parer les coups et les rendre. C'était tout ce que le Patron attendait de lui, il fallait que le jeune se prépare à la vie, qu'il le veuille ou non, car la vie ne faisait pas de cadeaux alors il ne lui en ferait pas non plus.

Un soir la vie décida de faire un caprice : Mathieu recroisa ses trois tortionnaires dans une rue trop peu fréquentée, dans un lieu trop peu éclairé. Déstabilisé, il n'arriva à se souvenir de rien, aucune pique, aucune parade, aucun coup. Il se laissa faire, revenant à ses années lycée, à ses trois années de soumission.

Le grand blond resta un peu plus longtemps que les deux autres, il attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés, prenant leurs jambes à leur coup après leur méfait, pour se pencher sur le corps maltraité de sa victime. Il sourit de son sourire parfait et murmura doucement

'' **Tu seras lâche et impuissant, résigné, soumis, déprimant, insuffisant, pas adapté, spectateur, dans le fossé  
Tu seras tout seul , divorcé, sans enfants, remarié, alcoolo, adultère, fils indigne, mauvais frère  
Tu seras amer, trop sévère, malheureux, toujours en colère, méprisable, imbuvable, égoïste, insupportable  
Tu seras ce qu'on te dit, tu discutes pas, ici-bas c'est comme ça  
T'as compris le jeu petit merdeux ? C'est la roulette, tu choisis pas**''

Et il partit en sifflotant un air vieux comme le monde.

Le jeune homme s'était traîné jusqu'à un banc où il s'était effondré puis évanoui. Le lendemain matin il était dans son lit, le corps douloureux, une aspirine et un verre d'eau posés sur sa table de chevet. Le Patron était contre un mur, bras croisés, visage fermé, sourcils froncés.

''Je t'avais entrainé petit. Je t'avais entraîné…''

Mathieu pleura. Beaucoup. Il exprima ses trois années de souffrances qu'il avait toujours gardées en lui.

''C'est trop Patron, je ne suis pas fait pour ça !''

Un sourire compatissant éclaira le visage de l'homme en noir

''Il n'y a pas que ça hein ? Raconte-moi gamin.''

Alors il raconta. Tout. Même ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient découvert ce qui se passait. Tout, du début jusqu'à la fin, ce que sa mémoire avait gardée il le lui restituait, du souvenir le plus ancien… au plus frais. Chaque parole, chaque coup, il savait au centime près ce que la vie lui avait dérobé.

''Il l'a dit, c'est la vie… je suis fait comme ça. Chétif, faible… Je ne peux pas lutter, c'est la roulette…'' souffla-t-il finalement

'' **Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ?** Voilà ce qu'il faut leur dire petit : **  
Et bah écoute, je sais pas pour toi mais pour moi ce sera :  
La tête haute, un poing sur la table et l'autre en l'air, fais-moi confiance avant de finir six pieds sous terre  
J'aurai vécu tout ce qu'i vivre et j'aurai fait tout ce que je peux faire  
Tenté tout ce qu'il y à tenter et surtout j'aurais aimé**''

Le patron s'approcha et glissa un doigt sous le menton de Mathieu pour lui relever la tête

''Il n'y a pas de fatalité.''

Par la fenêtre, le soleil brilla comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quelque part dans le monde, un papillon sortait de son cocon.

 **Parfois je me dis qu'on nous a tellement habitués au goût de la culpabilité qu'on est devenus incapables d'y voir clair**

Le Patron n'était pas le seul à qui Mathieu donnait vie. Si ce dernier personnalisait la rage et la rancœur, il y avait aussi le Geek qui renfermait pour lui sa détresse, sa peine, sa timidité et surtout son côté trop Geek.

Peu de temps après l'incident, l'enfant était apparu lui aussi, roulé en boule au pied du lit, il dormait profondément quand Mathieu s'était réveillé.

Il avait vite compris qui était ce petit Geek à ses pieds et il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à ses émotions les plus intenses avec ce petit bout d'homme.

Le Geek s'était réveillé une heure après Mathieu qui le regardait toujours avec un sourire tendre. L'enfant avait l'air désorienté mais il semblait connaître Mathieu, il se logea rapidement dans ses bras et observa la petite chambre aux murs gris perle qui ne comportait que peu de meubles : un grand lit, une armoire, une étagère pleine de jeux vidéo et une télé à laquelle étaient reliées beaucoup de consoles.

''Bonjour Geek, je suis Mathieu''

''Je sais… Tu m'as créé. Bonjour. Je peux jouer ?''

Sa voix était frêle, fluette, douce et enfantine. Sa voix était à son image. Mathieu lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Le Patron entra. Ils firent les présentations. Ils se connaissaient déjà. La haine et la tristesse. Ils se lièrent d'une amitié bancale et paradoxale. Mathieu faisait cohabiter deux de ses émotions les plus fortes chez lui. Dans l'appartement qu'il venait de prendre.

 **Par exemple, moi, pendant longtemps je me suis acharné à me ranger dans une boîte, à avoir une vie normale, sans accrocs, sans risques, sans drames  
Avoir un métier normal, un salaire normal, des sentiments normaux, une femme normale, une mort normale, etc…**

La vie n'était pas que difficile : elle était aussi très ennuyante.

Pour subvenir à ses besoins, Mathieu avait pris un poste au McDo du coin. Depuis, sa vie était un enfer de banalité. Les clients étaient désagréables, lents et aussi mous que les frites et les burgers qu'il servait du matin au soir, les enfants étaient insupportables et malpolis et bien-sur ses collègues étaient aussi dénués d'énergie vitale que lui. Sentir l'odeur de la friture du début à la fin de leur service, devoir se dépêcher à chaque commande, se surpasser pour chaque client faisait d'eux des automates.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se posait de question : il leur fallait leur salaire à la fin du mois. Ils profitaient de leur demi-heure de pause déjeuner pour récupérer un peu d'énergie afin de pouvoir la dépenser en reprenant leur service.

Le chef du restaurant était exigeant, toujours plus exigeant. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas il lui fallait un fautif. Mathieu prenait souvent, comme les autres, et si l'un d'eux tentait de se rebeller il était viré et remplacé le lendemain même. La menace pesait, avec tout le reste, sur eux à chaque instant.

Ils rentraient chez eux le soir, puant la friture, le cerveau vide, les muscles douloureux, le cœur lourd d'avoir servie autant d'une nourriture si peu saine à des enfants si jeunes.

Chaque soir c'était la même routine : La clef tournait dans la serrure, Mathieu rentrait chez lui où le Geek et le Patron l'attendaient, ils mangeaient une nourriture saine pour compenser de sa journée de débauche alimentaire, il partait prendre une douche puis se coucher, laissant ses deux personnalités inquiètes.

 **Mais j'ai pas pu, c'était trop pour moi, j'étais pas assez endurant, alors à la place j'ai cherché une feinte pour vivre dignement et aujourd'hui je me saigne  
Pour essayer d'aider les miens de la bonne façon, d'agir selon des nobles fins et un jour enfin donner tort à cette voix qui me répète…**

Nouveau soleil, nouveau réveil, nouvelle journée insupportable.

Aujourd'hui les clients semblaient plus dociles, plus intelligents, plus décidés, moins exigeants. Bien sûr, le responsable du McDo était toujours aussi lourd, nerveux et intraitable que d'habitude.

Service 8h-10h, service 10h-12h30, pause d'une demi-heure, service 13h-16h, service 16h-20h

Voilà ce que Mathieu endurait chaque jour, des services de plus en plus longs à mesure que la journée avançait et une seule pause de 30 minutes chronométrée par son fou furieux de responsable.

Mais ce soir-là, après avoir tourné la clef dans sa serrure, mangé un repas sain et pris une douche, Mathieu ne se coucha pas.

Il s'empara de la caméra qu'il avait reçue deux jours auparavant, la positionna dans son salon et relu une dernière fois le script qu'il avait préparé pendant la semaine.

Travailler au McDo ne faisait en aucun cas son bonheur et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour améliorer son quotidien, il avait alors commencé à réfléchir à un projet qu'il lancerait sur internet et qu'il avait choisi d'appeler ''Salut Les Geeks''

Il en avait tourné un, puis deux puis trois, et très vite il en avait tourné plus d'une dizaine et des évolutions se faisaient sentir, le Patron, le Geek et une nouvelle personnalité, le Hippie, faisaient maintenant partit du casting régulier de ses vidéos.

Le tout jeune Youtuber se senti prêt à voler de ses propres ailes, à quitter son poste minable pour vivre grâce à internet.

Il avait fait part de son envie de quitter prochainement son poste à son supérieur qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et qu'il aurait très certainement des ennuis s'il remettait une éventuelle démission.

Mais il ne s'était pas découragé pour si peu, il était arrivé un soir après son service au bureau de son responsable et lui avait remis une enveloppe où il était écrit en rouge dessus ''Démission Mathieu Sommet''

''Une copie a été adressée au responsable de McDonald France monsieur. Une copie exacte.''

Bien évidemment, comme il le lui avait dit, l'homme haut placé n'entendait pas laisser son élément le plus docile et le plus efficace disparaître ainsi. Il jeta l'enveloppe sur son bureau et s'approcha du petit brun, l'attrapant par le col.

''Je vous ai prévenu jeune homme, cela ne se passera pas ainsi. Vous aviez un avenir prometteur dans notre entreprise.''

''A oui et lequel ? Servir des menus maxi au lieu des menus classiques ? Avoir le droit de changer les poubelles en plus de mon travail habituel ?''

''Vous auriez pu prendre la tête de l'un de nos restaurants, vous avez prouvé vos compétences.''

''Et devenir comme vous ? Je préfère autant mon nouveau boulot.''

Mathieu observa la réaction sur le visage du responsable des lieux. Il était très nettement furieux.

''J'espère, dans votre intérêt personnel, que cette lettre est… en ordre.'' Siffla-t-il ''Je n'aimerai pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.''

''Elle l'est. Elle ne contient que la vérité sur ce qui m'a motivé à quitter cet enfer au plus vite, la vérité sur mon quotidien et celui de tous mes collègues. Bonne soirée monsieur.''

Le vidéaste tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux mais il en fut empêché, un violent coup le projeta au sol, sa tête heurtant le faux parquet pâle qui couvrait les sols de tout le restaurant.

''Tu crois que l'on part si facilement ? Ça n'est pas ainsi que cela se passe. Soit on vous demande de partir, soit vous restez ici. T'as compris Sommet ? Ici **Tu seras dominant ou noyé, écrasant ou écrasé, carnassier ou dispensable, gagnant ou donnée négligeable  
Tu seras semblable à tes semblables, comme tout le monde ou dégradable, plus malin ou trou du cul, tortionnaire ou corrompu**''

Il le redressa en l'empoignant par les épaules avant de le pousser contre le mur que son visage percuta de plein fouet, brisant son os nasal. Mathieu porta sa main à son nez, l'emplissant du liquide rouge qui s'en écoulait à grands jets. L'autre ne lui laissa pas de répit, il le saisit au poignet, exerçant une torsion qu'il reconnue comme étant une prise d'Aïkido. Simple mais douloureux. Très douloureux. Le responsable se pencha à son oreille et reprit comme une menace

'' **Tu seras battu et silencieux ou bien cruel mais victorieux, rigoureux ou inutile, féroce ou détail futile  
Tu seras ce qu'on te dit, tu discutes pas, ici-bas c'est comme ça  
T'as compris le jeu petit merdeux ? C'est la roulette, tu choisis pas**''

Mathieu laissa son corps se détendre pour alléger la pression que subissait son poignet.

''Ces paroles…'' Murmura-t-il ''Je les ai déjà entendues.''

À bien y regarder ils se ressemblaient. Cet homme et le blond de son adolescence. Maintenant il avait presque l'impression de l'avoir face à lui mais avec une vingtaine d'années de plus. C'était plus qu'évident, il s'étonnait même de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt.

''Je vois que tu connais mon fils.'' Sourit-il avec un air carnassier ''Moi je savais qui tu étais. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi.''

Les yeux brulants de larmes à cause de la douleur qui élançait son nez, Mathieu se redressa comme il le put lorsque son tortionnaire lui lâcha enfin le poignet. Ainsi c'était ainsi de père en fils ? Un chat ne fait pas un chien dit le proverbe. Mais il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que le père de ce bel enfoiré soit un connard lui aussi. Il ne se serait pas attendu à rencontrer le père de celui qui avait fait de son adolescence un cauchemar et il s'attendait encore moins à ce que ce même père soit la personne qui ferait de sa vie adulte un enfer morne et ennuyeux à mourir.

Mais en revanche, il s'attendait à ce que sa démission soit refusée… ''violemment''. Il avait pris contact avec d'anciens collègues qui, comme lui, en avaient eu assez et avaient choisi de partir eux aussi. Ils lui avaient tous déconseillé de remettre sa lettre en main propre s'il souhaitait y aller seul et plus encore ils lui avaient bien dit de ne pas revenir près de son ancien restaurant pendant au moins un an. Il avait choisi de les ignorer. Mais pas par fierté ou par naïveté. Il les avait ignorés parce qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait et il savait que cette fois il ne se ferait pas marcher dessus.

Le Patron émergea de derrière la porte, sa veste virevoltante autour de lui. Le jeune lui avait demandé de venir, il était venu. Il lui avait fait part de ses craintes, lui avait montré les mails de ses anciens collègues, lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire ça seul. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire plus tôt : Il était venu. Il avait compris que le rendre plus fort ne suffisait pas, Mathieu avait besoin d'être épaulé, accompagné pour se défendre face aux trop grands obstacles.

Le criminel observa la scène : Mathieu, le nez en sang, visiblement brisé, lançait un regard plus noir que la nuit à un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la description que son créateur lui avait fait de son responsable mais aussi à celle qu'il lui avait fait de ce jeune merdeux qui l'avait violenté quelques années auparavant. Il comprit en un instant le lien de parenté, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus. Il avait mis du temps à aider Mathieu à se remettre de ses années lycée et il fallait que ce mec sortit de nulle part se trouve être le père de son bourreau et qu'en plus il continue l'œuvre de son fils avec cette même chanson doucereuse ?! Une fureur sauvage s'empara de son être. S'en était trop.

'' **Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ?** Depuis des années on a un mantra : **  
Je sais pas pour toi mais pour moi ce sera : La tête haute, un poing sur la table et l'autre en l'air, fais-moi confiance avant de finir six pieds sous terre** ''

Mathieu se recula contre un mur, observant sa personnalité la plus sombre s'approcher à son tour de celui qui venait de le frapper. Le patron à son tour frappa d'un direct dans le nez du persécuteur dont le craquement indiqua qu'à son tour il venait de se briser. « Coup pour coup » songea le vidéaste. Tout en rendant à cet homme chaque once de douleur qu'il venait d'infliger à son créateur, le Patron continuait de réciter ce mantra qui avait apaisé les craintes et les tourments de Mathieu.

'' **J'aurai vécu tout ce qu'i vivre et j'aurai fait tout ce que je peux faire  
Tenté tout ce qu'il y à tenter et surtout j'aurais aimé**''

Lorsque l'homme en noir en eut fini avec sa victime, elle gisait au sol, endolorie, gémissante, brisée.

''T'y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de lever la main sur quelqu'un maintenant gamin. Et me force pas à revenir où je serai obligé de te prendre la seule chose que je t'ai pas prise aujourd'hui. Ta vie.''

…

Mathieu sorti de sa rêverie.

 **De ma fenêtre, je vois un bout de l'enceinte de l'hôpital  
Si je penche un peu la tête je peux peut-être arriver à voir le bâtiment des consultations**

Tous ces souvenirs… Il ne voulait pas oublier, mais il le devait. Enfin, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il le devait s'il voulait être comme tout le monde. Quand avait-il dit vouloir être comme tout le monde ? Jamais. C'était un voisin qui avait décidé pour lui. Ce voisin avait découvert qu'il abritait chez lui plusieurs personnes qui lui ressemblaient à l'exact trait, au grain de beauté près. Il avait appelé la police qui l'avait redirigé vers l'hôpital psychiatrique qui se trouvait juste en face de leur immeuble. Ils avaient écouté. Ils avaient approuvé. Ils l'avaient embarqué. Mathieu avait passé cinq mois enfermé et depuis il suivait une thérapie et voyait une psychologue deux fois par semaine. Il y avait deux ans de cela maintenant.

Finalement les médecins avaient laissé tomber l'idée de le soigner et il devait venir avec toutes ses personnalités à chaque rendez-vous afin qu'ils puissent être suivi aussi, que les médecins s'assurent qu'ils ne soient dangereux ni pour la société ni pour eux-mêmes. Mis à part le patron personne ne posait de problème…

Le vidéaste se rendit tranquillement dans la cuisine où toute la petite famille prenait son petit déjeuner. Pensif, il se servit un café et s'installa à sa place sous les regards interrogatifs de ses personnalités.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as Mathieu ? Ça va pas ?'' demanda timidement le Geek

Le petit brun sortit brusquement de ses pensées et secoua la tête pour regarder son gameur.

'' **Je repense à toutes ces fois où on m'a dit : « T'es trop sensible mais ça va aller fais pas cette tête… Bon OK ce sera pas tous les jours la fête » Et le docteur de la tête qui me répète que c'est comme ça, qu'il faut que je l'accepte, que c'est comme le diabète, qu'il faut vivre avec** ''

Maître panda se leva et fit un rapide câlin à son créateur avant de filer dans sa grotte. Il avait l'habitude des légères déprimes de Mathieu et avait vite comprit que seul un tête à tête avec le Patron le sortait de ses mauvais moments. Après tout le Patron avait été le premier, le plus fort, celui qui avait été réfléchi profondément, étudié, aimé avant même d'arriver. Les suivants avaient tous étés de plus en plus brouillons, faits sans vraiment l'intention qu'ils restent à jamais. Le Patron avait été le protecteur, le sauveur, celui qui avait été là. Les autres n'étaient que l'exploitation de son don qui lui permettait de leur faire prendre corps. L'ursidé ne lui en voulait pas, il assumait de n'être que le panda-chanteur-mignon de l'équipe, du moment qu'il vivait et chantait ça lui était égal.

À leur tour, tous les autres avaient quitté la pièce, laissant Mathieu seul avec son éternel protecteur.

''Encore un coup de déprime gamin ? Tu sais bien que c'est fini tout ça, personne ne peux venir te chercher des misères, on est en règles et on est tous unis.''

Le créateur de Salut Les Geeks sourit timidement.

''Ouais, on est unis… Mais je crois qu'ils pensent que tu vaux plus qu'eux, ils partent tous pour nous laisser seuls quand ils voient que je ne vais pas bien.''

''C'est le cas non, je vaux bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux !'' Railla l'homme en noir en riant ''Ils savent juste que notre passé commun est plus… plus important, plus difficile que ce qu'ils ont vécu avec toi. Ils savent que c'est moi qui t'ai sorti la tête de l'eau quand tout le monde essayait de te noyer. Ils savent que je n'ai pas ce caractère, cette force, cette arme juste pour le plaisir. Ils savent que ça a été dur pour nous deux. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qui nous est arrivé. Ils en savent assez pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire quand tu ne vas pas bien.''

Mathieu fixa ses yeux bleus dans les lunettes sombres de sa personnalité. Avec le temps il avait appris à y distinguer les yeux de son protecteur. Il avait appris à y voir la douceur, la tranquillité et l'assurance de celui qui l'avait toujours aidé.

''Alors, tu replonges gamin ? Tu déprimes encore dès le matin après avoir pensé pendant une heure en regardant par ta fenêtre à ce qu'était ton passé ?''

''Comment tu… ?''

''Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, c'est toi qui m'a fait et je te connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Aller racontes.''

''T'es vraiment trop toi hein.''

Le Patron sourit

''J'ai repensé à nous ce matin, à comment tu étais apparu, au Geek aussi… J'ai repensé à nous trois. C'est pas facile tous les jours de vivre avec notre passé, surtout quand personne ne veux nous accepter, on aura mis le temps avant de trouver notre vrai famille.''

''Et tu as encore l'impression de ne pas être accepté d'eux hein ? Tu as encore l'impression que n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut péter un câble d'un moment à l'autre et te ramener dans le passé ?''

Le vidéaste savait que le Patron avait comme un don lorsqu'il s'agissait de deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, pourtant il était toujours bluffé lorsque le criminel lui en faisait la démonstration. Une fois encore il avait visé juste.

''Tu sais que je suis fragile à ce niveau. Et tu sais pourquoi. Tu sais que j'ai toujours peur de finir seul, comme avant.''

''Et avant quoi Gamin ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu ne sois plus seul ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ta vie ? Racontes-moi donc ?''

Il avait posé la bonne question : qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'il ne soit plus seul ? L'apparition du Patron. Et du Geek. Suivie de près par celle de tous les autres.

''J'attends gamin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ta vie ?'' S'entêta l'homme en noir avec une vois froide, à la limite de la colère

''C'est votre apparition à tous, toi, le Geek, le Hippie, le Panda et tous les autres qui m'a fait avoir des amis et une famille compréhensive.'' murmura-t-il un peu honteux

''Exactement. C'est nous. Et tu crois sérieusement qu'on va te laisser tomber comme ça? Qu'on va se mettre à te faire la misère du jour au lendemain ? On vient de toi, on n'est pas débiles au point de vouloir détruire celui qui nous a créés.''

''Je sais, je sais bien mais… Mec tu me connais. Tu me connais depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui. Tu sais que ce que je redoute le plus c'est de finir seul et tu sais que je manque cruellement de confiance ne moi.''

''N'ai pas confiance en toi, ais confiance en nous qui avons confiance en toi'' répondit le Patron en clignant de l'œil

Ils se fixèrent un moment, pensifs. La dernière fois que Mathieu avait eu un coup de blues comme ça il avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre mais cette fois ça avait l'air d'aller. Cette fois ça ne semblait être qu'une petite déprime de fatigue, il s'en remettrait dans la matinée après un ou deux café et une bonne partie de jeux vidéo avec le Geek.

 **Alors j'essaie chaque jour que Dieu fait et j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, t'inquiètes y a rien d'écrit et nique la voix qui me dit…**

Le Patron se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois que Mathieu avait fait une dépression. Ils avaient tous beaucoup souffert cette fois-là. C'était à peine quelques mois plus tôt et le criminel espérait ne plus jamais connaitre de période comme celle-ci.

À ce moment, le vidéaste refusait tout. De se lever, de se laver, de manger, de tourner des SLG ou même juste de les inventer. Le panda s'était grimé en Mathieu le temps de tourner une vidéo annonçant des vacances à durée indéterminée et l'avait justifié en disant simplement que ces vacances étaient prises pour raison de santé. Les fans avaient été déçues mais compréhensifs. Beaucoup s'étaient inquiétés et lui avaient souhaité un rétablissement rapide.

Il avait fallu pas loin de deux mois et les efforts combinés de toutes les personnalités existantes du jeune homme pour qu'il se remette sur pieds.

Mathieu avait passé ces deux mois dans son lit, rongé par les idées noires. Peu à peu il sombrait, se laissant chuter dans le cycle sans fin de la dépression : réveil d'humeur maussade, lente progression des idées noires dans la journée, désespoir complet une fois le soir venu, endormissement pour essayer d'oublier, nouvelle journée exactement pareille mais avec un sentiment de mal être plus profond chaque jour.

Tout le monde était venu au moins une fois par jour au chevet de leur créateur qui ne réagissait pas, dans sa bulle de mal être.

Le Geek lui racontait une histoire tous les soirs avant qu'il ne s'endorme

 **« Tu seras schizo, bipolaire,**

Maître Panda lui improvisait une ballade chaque matin lorsqu'il se réveillait

 **Trop fragile, suicidaire,**

Le Patron se contentait de rester là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, à le regarder en silence

 **Tyrannique, incurable,**

Le Hippie fumait au pied du lit une bonne partie de la journée, partageant ses trips à voix haute dans l'espoir de montrer au dépressif qu'un monde merveilleux et coloré existait en parallèle du sien, trop sombre

 **Repoussant, pas regardable,**

Le Prof venait toutes les deux heures pour faire un bilan de la santé, aussi bien morale que physique du jeune homme, en profitant pour tenter maladroitement de le sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

 **Tu seras sadique, narcissique,**

La Fille venait surtout dans l'heure du midi, essayant toutes ses recettes les plus appétissantes, pour le faire manger. Sans résultat le plus souvent même s'il buvait un verre d'eau chaque fois qu'elle venait

 **Voyeur, pervers, égocentrique,**

Le fanatique venait prier à 17h tapantes aux côtés du gothique qui avait le droit de venir à condition qu'il se taise. S'il parlait, tout le monde savait qu'il allait enfoncer Mathieu dans sa dépression au lieu de l'aider, même si c'était de manière involontaire. Il avait été jugé injuste de l'interdire de visite mais préférable de lui demander de rester silencieux.

 **Destructeur, dépressif, obsessionnel compulsif,**

La pire passade avait été lors du deuxième mois. Mathieu s'était levé un matin, il avait ouvert ses rideaux sur un paysage sombre, presque noir, alors que le midi était à peine avancé. Le ciel était obscurci par un orage tout comme son esprit l'était par les mauvaises pensées. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et s'était accoudé là, dans le froid et la pluie battante, torse nu et s'était mis à pleurer sans bruit. Il avait laissé couler ses larmes en silence, fixant le ciel.

Le Prof avait eu beau le rabrouer sévèrement, lui demandant de se couvrir et de fermer la fenêtre, il avait fallu que le Patron intervienne lui-même pour que le vidéaste regagne son lit et se couvre. L'homme de luxure avait dû employer la force pour la première fois et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais au moins il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour la santé et le bien-être de celui qui l'avait créé.

Ces phrases qui lui avaient été dites tellement de fois par ceux qui le harcelaient autrefois tournaient lentement dans son esprit, parfois il les murmurait dans son sommeil

 **Tu seras damné, condamné, étendu sur la chaussée, déformé, mal branlé, démoli, trois fois rejeté  
Tu seras ce qu'on te dit, tu discutes pas, ici-bas c'est comme ça  
T'as compris le jeu petit merdeux ? C'est la roulette, tu choisis pas » **

Le Patron avait très peu dormi pendant ces deux mois, il veillait le sommeil de Mathieu et lorsque celui-ci s'agitait ou commençait à murmurer ces paroles maudites, l'homme en noir s'asseyait près de lui, le bordait doucement et murmurait de concert

 **Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ?  
Et bah écoute je sais pas pour toi mais pour moi ce sera :  
La tête haute, les couilles sur la table, le poing en l'air, fais-moi confiance avant de finir six pieds sous terre  
J'aurai vécu tout ce qu'i vivre et j'aurai fait tout ce que je peux faire  
Tenté tout ce qu'il y à tenter et surtout, surtout on m'aura aimé.**

Un matin, sans vraiment d'explication, Mathieu s'était levé, avait pris une douche et était descendu à la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuné. Il semblait sorti d'un long sommeil sans rêve. Il s'était ensuite enfermé dans son bureau, le quittant plus de 7 heures plus tard, avec un paquet de feuilles à la main qu'il distribua à toutes ses personnalités au regard désabusé qui semblaient ne rien comprendre à ce qui était en train de se produire. En jetait un œil aux feuilles qui venaient d'être données, ils comprirent : Mathieu avait écrit un scénario en à peine une journée. Un record de performance pour lui !

''J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire par la vie !'' lança joyeusement le jeune vidéaste en cherchant l'approbation dans le regard de ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Tous semblaient dubitatifs, stoïques. Jusqu'à ce que le Patron ne s'avance, pose sa main sur l'épaule de son créateur et réponde joyeusement à son tour

''Tu connais mon credo gamin ! La vie est une pute et un jour ce sera ton tour de la baiser, à toi de choisir quand et dans quel sens !''

Ils avaient échangé un regard complice et les autres s'étaient animés de nouveau, chacun leur tour, cherchant le matériel de tournage, nettoyant la pièce ou tout simplement s'asseyant dans un coin pour apprendre leur texte.

Le lendemain tout était prêt : les textes étaient appris, les costumes fraîchement lavés et repassés, les acteurs reposés, les caméras chargées à bloc ! Mathieu installait tranquillement la salle de tournage et murmurait en réglant sa caméra

'' **La tête haute, un poing sur la table et l'autre en l'air, fais-moi confiance avant de finir six pieds sous terre… j'aurai vécu tout ce qu'i vivre et j'aurai fait tout ce que je peux faire… tenté tout ce qu'il y à tenter et surtout j'aurais aimé…** ''

Satisfait de ses réglages, il s'était positionné face à l'objectif, rayonnant et avait lancé d'une voix pleine d'entrain :

''Salut les Geeks ! Quoi de neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de suite !''

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié parce que moi je me suis beaucoup amusée pour l'écrire et j'espère vous retrouver prochainement en review, sur une prochaine fiction ou peut-être sur twitter !**

 **Câlins et cookies sur vos truffes de pandas de l'ombre !**


End file.
